Tell Me More
by Nurd
Summary: Sequel to 'Glee Club Summer Camp' After a trying summer, and an eventful year, the girls travel back to where it all started in search of closure.


**Hey everyone,  
** **What's up? A little while ago I posted the final update on my previous story 'Glee Club Summer Camp' in which I announced that I would be writing a sequel called 'Tell Me More'.**  
 **Here's a short little chapter to start that sequel, I hope you guys enjoy!**

It was that time of year again.

Papers flew around the halls of William McKinley high school as the final bell of the school year rang. It was officially summer, and the sweaty students of Lima couldn't wait to trade the building they'd been cooped up in all year for eight weeks of freedom.

That evening, Rachel Berry pored over a half packed suitcase, her brow furrowed. She ran around the room, picking up bits and pieces as she went. Another pair of socks, a hairbrush, a bathing suit.

Quinn, who'd been living with Rachel ever since her mother had been outed as a neglectful parent last summer, walked into the room. She quickly stepped out again when she saw the frantic state her friend was in, and knocked on the open door.

"Rach?" She asked, raising an eyebrow.

Rachel, who'd been muttering to herself, realised Quinn was there and dropped the clothes she was holding. She brushed her hair off her face and turned to face the blonde who was patiently waiting to be acknowledged.

"Hey" she then sighed. "You all packed?"

"I am." Quinn replied, eyeing Rachel's suitcase. "Are you ehm… getting on okay?"

"Yeah.." Rachel sighed. "Or actually no. I don't know what to take, nothing is right."

Quinn chuckled. She liked that Rachel was all nervous for their holiday, it was kind of cute. Quinn thought it was because this was Rachel's first real holiday (because last summer didn't count, not really) which she and Santana would take together, be it with Quinn and Brittany, after they'd gotten together.

"It'll be okay, just take a swimsuit, a few outfits. A warm sweater maybe? And a toothbrush might be nice." Quinn said, as she gently nudged Rachel aside and started carefully smoothing down the articles of clothing which had been haphazardly thrown into Rachel's deep red suitcase.

"This is a good start." She said, and she continued to instruct Rachel on what else to pack for their four week trip.

They'd be leaving late that night, to catch a red eye flight to southern Europe.

Meanwhile at the Lopez house, Santana was nervous for entirely different reasons. She knew this trip was meant to give closure, but was a little scared of what closure would look like.

Rachel and her had been together for nearly a year now, and they'd been doing fine. They had fun together and their little friend group of 4 had been thriving during the school year.

But how would they fare back where it all started for the four of them? Santana was well aware that if it hadn't been for last summer she would not be with Rachel, or be as close to Quinn. She also knew that she would not be as happy as she was.

What Santana feared was that closure didn't just mean being over the bad stuff, but also done with all the good changes that bad stuff had indirectly brought on.

She wasn't about to share that thought though, and so she sat with her parents as they ate her mother's famous spaghetti Bolognese. It was a nice dish, her mom sure knew her way around herbs.

Normally Santana's father tended to do the cooking around their house, but for special night, Mrs Lopez whipped up something extra tasty.

After dinner it was soon time to leave.

So the dark haired cheerleader and her parents climbed into the car and drove past the Pierce's to pick up Brittany, followed by a stop at the Berry's to complete the group.

And off they were.

 **That's it for now, I know it's really short, but I wanted to just write something to get started. It's been a while since I've written anything at all, so it's costing me some effort to get back into it. Let me know what you think and what you're expecting off this story.**

 **~Nurd**


End file.
